militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
13th School Group
|allegiance= |branch= United States Army Air Corps |type= Command and Control |role= Flying Training |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |notable_commanders = * Capt. Rosenham Beam, 31 July-22 August 1927 * Maj. Millard F. Harmon, 22 August 1927-29 July 1930 * Maj. Floyd N. Keesling, 29 July-5 August 1930 * Maj. Joseph T. McNarney, 5 August 1930-30 April 3131 |decorations= }} The 13th School Group is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 24th School Wing, and was demobilized on 30 April 1931 at March Field, California. The unit was an early United States Army Air Corps flying training group, and the first major unit assigned to March Field after its re-opening in 1927. History During World War I, March Field was a major primary pilot training base for the Air Service, with its graduates being sent to advanced training schools before being deployed to the American Expeditionary Force in France. The school was closed after the armistice in February 1919.Order of Battle of the United States Land Forces in the First World War, Volume 3, Part 2, Center of Military History, United States Army, 1949 (1988 Reprint), Zone of the Interior, Territorial Departments, Tactical Divisions organized in 1918. Posts, Camps and Stations. In July 1919, Congress authorized resumption of enlistment of flying cadets on a limited basis, and the school at March Field was re-opened which offered a combined ground school and primary flight training using surplus Curtiss JN-4 Jennies. A shortage of money and failure of the training program to become as large as planned, prompted the closing of the primary school at March Field in 1921, and March became a storage depot. In 1922 it was decided to centralize all flying training in San Antonio, Texas.Maurer, Maurer (1987). Aviation in the U.S. Army, 1919–1939, Office of Air Force History, Washington, D.C. ISBN 1-4102-1391-9Manning, Thomas A. (2005), History of Air Education and Training Command, 1942–2002. Office of History and Research, Headquarters, AETC, Randolph AFB, Texas ASIN: B000NYX3PC The decision by the Coolidge Administration in 1926 to expand the Air Corps found the facilities in San Antonio insufficient to accommodate the expanded number of cadets entering primary training. As a result, March Field was re-opened as a primary pilot training school in July 1927, and the 13th School Group was designated to perform duties as the headquarters for the new Air Corps Primary Flying School. Flight training was conducted in Consolidated PT-1 and PT-3s, which had taken over from the Curtiss Jennies. There were three school squadrons assigned, along with support squadrons. Even before the school at March opened, it was known it was a temporary unit, as plans were ongoing to expand the facilities in San Antonio. With the opening of Randolph Field in 1931, the primary pilot training at March ended in April 1931 and March Field became the home of the new 1st Bombardment Wing. Lineage * Constituted on 6 February 1923 as the 13th Group Headquarters (School) : Activated on 31 July 1927 : Re-designated July 1928 as 13th Group (School) : Re-designated 8 March 1929 as 13th School Group : Demobilized on 30 April 1931Clay, Steven E. (2011). US Army Order of Battle 1919–1941. 3 The Services: Air Service, Engineers, and Special Troops 1919–1941. Fort Leavenworth, KS: Combat Studies Institute Press. ISBN 978-0-98419-014-0. LCCN 2010022326. OCLC 637712205 Assignments * 24th School Wing, 8 July 1927 – 30 April 1931 Components ;; Flying Training Squadrons * 47th School Squadron, 31 July 1927 – 30 April 1931 * 53d School Squadron, 31 July 1927 – 30 April 1931 * 54th School Squadron, 31 July 1927 – 30 April 1931 ;; Support Squadrons * 69th Service Squadron, 31 July 1927 – 30 April 1931 * 70th Service Squadron, 31 July 1927 – 30 April 1931 * 23d Photo Section, 31 July 1927 – 30 April 1931 Stations * March Field, California, 31 July 1927 – 30 April 1931 See also * Flying Division, Air Training Command * Army Air Forces Training Command * List of Training Section Air Service airfields : World War I training fields of the Air Service, United States Army References Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army Air Corps Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army Air Service Category:Military units and formations established in 1927 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1931